


Promise

by Prowl_Fan



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2012-06-25
Updated: 2012-06-25
Packaged: 2017-11-08 13:05:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,381
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/443494
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Prowl_Fan/pseuds/Prowl_Fan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Germany starts to have flashbacks from his childhood, and Italy starts to miss Holy Rome.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Promise

Italy was wandering around Germany’s house, feeling bored and useless. Germany was in his study, doing work. They were alone in the house, and Italy had decided to explore the place so he wouldn’t be lost as much. But then , Germany wouldn’t have to be there to find him.

Italy wanted him to find him. He would go off to find the bathroom, and then walk down as many halls as he could before Germany would notice that he had gotten lost again, and then come find him. Every time, Italy would get worried that he wouldn’t come, that he was alone. Germany didn’t understand why he was so worried, but Italy did. And sometimes he would cry because of it.

When Italy was little, he had been friends with the Holy Roman Empire, and Italy had never forgotten Holy Rome. He had promised he would come back, that he would find Italy. But he hadn’t.

Tears dripped down onto the cold stone floor, and Italy realized he was crying. He leaned against a wall and slid to the floor, letting the tears erupt. He missed Holy Rome more every day, and he was sure Germany would find out some day. It didn’t matter. He’d never see Holy Rome again.

“Italy!”

Suddenly Germany was standing in the doorway, and Italy looked up at him with soggy eyes. An unstoppable memory flooded his mind, and suddenly he was little again. Suddenly he was standing on that street again. Suddenly he was handing Holy Rome his push-broom again. And just as suddenly, he was back with Germany again.

Italy couldn’t take it. He leaped up and started running. He wasn’t sure what he was going to do, he just knew he had to be strong for Germany. He ran. He ran down the hall, turning the corner, and kept running. He could hear Germany chasing him, but he knew he could outrun him.

On the wall there was a room coming up. Italy decided to hide inside it, maybe he wouldn’t be found. He stopped, and opened the door, realizing the room was only a closet. He closed the door, locking it from the inside. He was safe here. He could finish crying here.

Italy sat down on the floor, but sprang back up again. He had sat on something. Italy reached back to see what it was, finding a wooden pole. He found a light switch so he could see it. He was shocked to see what it was.

It was a push broom.

The broom was small, small enough that it could have been his. It looked kind of old. Old enough to be his. Italy fingered the broom, deep in thought. Ideas rushed through his head too fast for him to keep track of. He knew Holy Rome had left to go fight a war, and he knew that Germany had been in a war when they met. These two thoughts kept coming back over and over, until the time in between seemed to blur together, and Ita-

“Italy! Are you alright in zhere!?”

It was Germany, he had already started to try to break down the door. Italy unlocked the door, tears still fresh. For the first time he could remember, Italy was afraid of Germany. 

“Ger- Germany, “ Italy stammered, push broom firmly gripped in his hands, 

“Vere did you get zhat, Italy?” Germany seemed more shocked than Italy, and for the first time in his life, Italy felt anger surge through his body,

“Why?” he asked back, and his sadness seemed to echo into his voice, “where did You get it, Germany?”

His words were bitter, and Germany was startled to hear their sharp edge. He put his hand on Italy’s arm, although Italy only acted like it wasn’t there, he only stared a little more angrily, expecting an answer. Germany took a breath, and hoped he was doing the right thing,

“I don’t know. It’s from when I vas little, and I don’t remember a lot of my childhood. Occasionally I see zhis little girl in a maid’s outfit, but I don’t remember anyzhing else. Vhy do you ask?”

Germany was utterly shocked when the anger and pain in Italy’s eyes vanished, replaced with sheer joy, the likes of which he’d never seen.

Italy looked at Germany, and for the first time he realized that Germany had blonde hair like Holy Rome. He had known it was blonde, but for the first time he noticed that it was the same blonde. It had exactly the same shade, and exactly the same streaks. And his eyes were the same blue that Holy Rome’s had been. And they both….. Italy’s mind raced, and he smiled fondly, muttering, “Holy Rome” 

Germany would have said something, but before he could, he was suddenly somewhere else. He was in the middle of a dark street, holding a stack of paintings. He wasn’t sure what they were of, but the girl was on one of them, and he noticed that there were soldiers standing off to the side, wearing red uniforms. 

“Those paintings are stupid, Why don’t you leave them here?”

“Hey, is that your girlfriend-or-boyfriend-or-gender-neutral chibi-thing?” one of the soldiers asked, 

“It’s not like that!” He replied, and suddenly Germany was back in the dark closet, with Italy hugging his arm.

And suddenly he wasn’t, suddenly he was in a different house, staring at the girl through the crack in a door. She was sweeping a little Push Broom, and Germany found himself pulling at the bow on the back of her dress. She turned around and saw him staring at her. She screamed,

“I’m sorry, I’ll do anything, so please don’t hit me!” she yelled in fear.

Before he knew what was happening, Germany was running through halls, until he found a door, and ran inside, collapsing on a bed, a plush red pillow clutched tightly to his chest. And then he rolled around on the bed, calling out with delight. Seemingly from nowhere, a voice called out,

“Control yourself” 

He knew that voice. It was Austria. 

Everything became black, and Germany struggled for a moment before his eyes became readjusted to the darkness.

“Germany, are you alright?”

Germany found himself wrapped in Italy’s arms, and all he could think about was that girl. All he could think about was how he had felt about her. And before he could do anything, he was in another flashback, eagerly awaiting the memory it would bring.

It was daytime, they stood alone on a street. The soldiers were behind him, and he was facing the girl. She held her push broom beside her, clutching it like a life preserver.

“There is something very important I’ve been meaning to tell you. I’m leaving though, so you don’t have to be afraid of me anymore.” He heard himself say  
“Wait. What are you saying?”

“I have to go away now.” He felt how much those words hurt him, even after all those years

“Holy Rome, are you ready?” it was only of the soldiers, and Germany found himself nodding,

“Well, see you around. Take good care of yourself.”

“Ohno, don’t go, please! What will I do without you? Don’t leave me, No!” her words made him freeze.

He stopped walking, and turned to look over his shoulder at her.

“Here, take this with you. Maybe, it will help you think of me. And then, then you won’t forget about me.” She offered him her Push Broom

“Ah, a push-broom. But why would it remind me of you?” he gasped, and ~

“Germany!” Italy cried, pulling Germany back to the present. Startled, Germany answered, “yes, Italy?” his voice seemed calmer than he could remember it being in a while, and Germany slowly started to loosen Italy’s grip on him. 

“No matter how much time may pass, you’ll always be my favorite in the whole world!”

As confused as he was about his feelings for Italy, Germany knew he had made a promise to the girl, a promise to return. And he knew he had had feelings for her. Maybe he still had them. And that was enough for him to need to go.

“Italy, I have to go avay for avhile, but I’ll be back. I promise.”


End file.
